


Rainy Day

by purgat0rypals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They don't get these kinds of days very often. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

They don't get these kinds of days very often. 

Anakin stirs awake sometime lazily in the afternoon hours, nuzzling closer to Obi Wan's warm body in the bed next to him as he slowly wakes up. The other man feels Anakin press his face against the back of his neck with a soft groan and a small smile pulls at his lips in response. Usually, Obi Wan is one to be up bright and early. But on these days, the warmth of their bed and the feeling of the man curled against his side is too compelling to resist. So he gives in and savors the soft pattering sounds of rain against the window as he falls lightly in and out of sleep. 

They slowly wake together, moving to lay under the bundle of blankets as the windows begin to fog over from the coldness outside. Anakin's head is resting against Obi Wan's chest, slowly rising and falling with his breathing as they lay tangled together. It's warm and soft as Obi Wan drags his fingers absentmindedly across Anakin's flesh arm. He can feel the younger man shiver as he curls closer against him. Their bond hums together at the motion, vibrating with love and warmth as they lay in the bed. 

Eventually, they move to get up. Obi Wan rises first, his bare feet padding against the floor as he makes his way into the kitchen. He begins to mess with the coffee maker in an attempt to make something rich and hot to warm their empty bellies. Anakin is soon to follow him, taking the big duvet off the bed and wrapping it around himself as he follows his lovers footsteps into the next room. Obi Wan is leaning with his back pressed against the counter, his arms folded across his chest with his hair ruffled as his eyes threaten to shut with sleep. Anakin walks into his arms as he wraps the large blanket around both of them in a hug. He feels Obi Wan's arms snake around his waist as they sway slightly in the middle of the kitchen, the sounds of rain and the coffee maker filling the otherwise silent room. 

A faint chime rings out and Obi Wan reluctantly lets go of the other man to turn back to the counter. Anakin steps forward and wraps his arms around him, leaning down slightly to nuzzle his face against Obi Wan's neck as he pours the hot liquid into two mugs. He reaches back to give one to Anakin-- who takes it in one hand as he wraps the other around Obi Wan's waist. Anakin leans down to kiss the other man softly before pulling him to move into the other room. 

Anakin moves to hit the control pad on the side of the wall as the paneling slides away, revealing large glass windows showing the rainy city outside. He moves to sit in the middle of the floor with Obi Wan at his side. They drape the thick cloth around their shoulders as they sit and watch the rain slowly fall onto the city below. Steam curls and rises from their mugs as they sip the warmth in silence. Obi Wan rests his head against Anakin's shoulder as they sit under the blanket together. They spend the day like that-- it's quiet and soft and laced with a small trace of sadness, but it's also content and their own version of home and they wouldn't spend the rainy day any other way.


End file.
